After the Story
by TheTracerBullet
Summary: This is a Tithe Fanfiction, taking place after the book. It is my first Fict. Read and enjoy!


**This story is rated "M" for later chapters. **

This is my first fanfiction. Ever.

I do not own any characters/ anything else written/ owned by Holly Black.

No flames Please.

**Flying Lessons**

Kaye Sat down in her "Kings'" Bedroom, on his bed, she was dreadfully bored, however she smirked as Lutie flew around her room, humming softly to a tune Kaye had never heard of.

"You must show me how to fly Lutie! You promised!" She stated, finally looking up at the pixie, although she tried hard, she could only achieve a hover and no more than that for very long, she sighed heavily as the pixie landed on her head and bent over to look into her eyes, singing out in her high cheery voice she said, open

"Fine, fine I will show you" With that she jumped off her head and onto the floor, turning around looking at her. Stand. The pixie smiled as Kaye stood. "Now close your eyes and flap your arms really quickly, all while thinking of something, a time when you were really angry, or really happy.

Kaye concentrated, and although she though it sounded stupid, did as she was told, after two minutes of this she heard a high-pitched laugh, opening one eye she spotted Lutie rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She yelled, "Lutie! Come on! Really teach me! I want to know how! Whats the good of being a pixie unless you can fly? The pixies answer startled her.

"Being a pixie has many advantages!" The pixie stated almost angrily in her high pitched voice, Kaye found this funny and smirked. "Fine then! You don't want to learn? I wont teach you! She said and flew to the ceiling slowly.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry! Damn, it was only a smirk, please teach me how Lutie!" She stated desperately. She let out a happy sigh when the pixie landed on the ground once again.

"Okay then." Lutie stated, "Okay, now, try moving your shoulder bones, and only your shoulder bones while thinking of something that makes you angry, once you become good at this a happy thought will work as well. Really concentrate on the extra weight your wings add when you're moving your muscles, close your eyes so you wont be distracted." The pixies voice was serious, so she didn't complain about it being a trick.

"Okay…," She closed her eyes and thought of the time when she saw Roiben dancing, it enraged her she saw him being humiliated and whipped, she remembered how good it felt to poison the one who did it to him. She began to move the muscles on her shoulders thinking of this moment, soon she felt the floor drop from beneath her, she started to open her eyes but Lutie saw her and told her not to, not yet.

"Now," She heard the pixie say, her normal voice tone coming back. "Lean forward, slowly, and subtly otherwise you will fly into the wall." The pixie smiled as she saw Kaye lean forward slightly, her wings beat slowly as she moved forward. "Good, now open your eyes, slowly. Don't stop thinking that thought.

"Okay," Kaye stated, sounding unsure as she opeaned her eyes and took in everything around her, she dropped, but managed to hold the thought just barely, hovering above the ground, she leaned forward, watching the floor move underneath her, smiling she looked up at Lutie, she saw the small pixie standing there beaming, behind her Roiben grinned, he clapped slowly. Kaye soon dropped, she felt her face grow hot and turned away. She was glad when Lutie said something.

"That's all for today! I'll see you later and you'll learn lots more! Much more!" The pixie glided out the room leaving her with her king. She jumped a little when she felt his cold hands on her waist, he kissed her neck and her body flooded with warmth, she turned, looking at him. "Hello….I was learning to fly… Impressed?" she stated coolly.

"Very," He said, grinning all the time. "I'm glad your finally learning, it's about time." His grin stopped as he took on a more serious tone. "However, I need to ask you your advise on something." He paused for a while, looking at her softly. "The hob… that gave my name to Nephamael was discovered alive."

Immediately her expression changed, her wings beating hardly at the air uselessly as he held her down. "So… what do you need my advice on?" She looked at him, and new what he was going to ask, and she dreaded it, Spike was a treacherous hob but he had been her friend since she was little.

"I need your advice in a way to… punish him. If it were up to me he would be dead by now. But, he _was_ your friend, so I shall leave it up to you." He stated simply. Why, oh why couldn't he just decide? She was torn by the decision and had no idea what she would do with the hob.

"Let me… see him." She said as he let her go, her still beating wings pushed her into the air, she had to lean forward in order to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling, but this caused her to fly forward and smash into to the wall. "Damnet!" She cursed as she fell. "Why'd you let me go?"

He smiled at her shaking with suppressed laughter. "Pardon me, my lady, yes you may see him, shall I hold you until we get there so you don't run into any more walls?" His voice was edged with sarcasm, not the usual Roiben.

"No! just lead me to him!" He face flushed and became a bright red, she hurried past him so he wouldn't see her, but it didn't work, as she rushed into the hall she heard a quiet laugh from him. He quickly got in front of her and led her down many corridors and passage ways, the brilliance of this place never ceased to amaze her, she couldn't help but stare at the delicately made walls of silver ad they passed a certain hallway, and into another lined with pure mirror, she found herself counting the doors as she passed them, loosing count at above two hundred. "I had no idea it was so big!" Was all she could say.

Roiben grinned, then opened a door that led to musty room with a cage in the center, there in the middle sat Spike, he looked up at them when they entered and spat. Looking away from Kaye as she looked at him. "I'm not sorry for what I did, you don't know the things _he_ has done, the words came from his mouth like venom, they stung Kaye as she walked forward.

"You dumb fuck!" She yelled, she felt a hand on her shoulder as Roiben held her down patiently. "He only did that because the queen made him! She knew his name! I cant believe you would do something like this spike." She shook her head slowly and then looked at him, shaking her head when she saw that his facial expression had not changed.

"Nephamael would have brought discipline to those idiot monstrous trolls! Where as the black knight has done nothing!"

"Roiben is trying to round them up! You have no clue what he has been doing! I am curious though Spike….How could you do this when you know how I felt about him?"

"It doesn't matter how _you_ feel about him. _You_ just discovered you were a pixie! You don't even know how to fly, much less know about the rules of a knight and his bond to a queen." He spat at the end of this sentence causing Kaye to jump back.

"Spike! What has happened to you? More importantly, how did you surviv Nephamael. He said quite clearly he killed you." Kaye finished this question with a sigh, she did not want to have to punish her friend.

"Nephamael is cocky, after I told him you so called "kings'" name he slashed my gut, I fell over and was unconscious, he left after that, I woke up with my gut healed and a pixie by my side, she saw what happened and healed me." After this he spat again and looked away, stating, "I wont talk to you any more."

Kaye tried to smile, but it was to painfull, she didn't want to but her old friend had shown his true colors so she had to give him justifiable punishment, "Execution."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry that it was so short! Tell me if you like it! Criticizing reviews and ideas are good!

-Tracer Bullet


End file.
